


The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas : Artificial Fruit

by furia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: furia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furia/pseuds/furia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't know what to believe anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (mis)Adventures of Human!Cas : Artificial Fruit




End file.
